The present invention relates to an accessory apparatus of a blowing molding machine, and more particularly to a material distributing/feeding device for sequentially arranging and feeding bottle blanks to the blowing molding machine.
Most of the conventional plastic containers such as plastic bottles for containing therein mineral spring water, cola, juice, etc. are made of plastics by a blowing molding machine. In operation, many substantially tubular bottle blanks 1 are first placed into a material feeding/vibrating machine (not shown). The bottle blanks are released from an exit of the vibrating machine and sequentially arranged in unified direction. Then the bottle blanks 1 respectively drop into a space between a pair of inclined guide rods forming a rail 2 (as shown in FIG. 1). The bottle blanks 1 one by one-downward slide to a material feeding section of the blowing molding machine which serially heats and blows the bottle blanks 1 to mold the bottle blanks 1.
It is well known that for those materials with a considerable length and having larger outer diameter at head end, the conventional material feeding/vibrating machine can effectively sequentially release the materials from the exit of the vibrating machine with the head ends directed in the same direction. The tubular bottle blank has a considerable length and is formed with an annular flange around the open end so that it pertains to the above materials which can be arranged and released by the conventional vibrating machine.
The long tubular bottle blank can be especially molded into an elongated bottle body having a length much larger than the width for containing beverages such as mineral spring water and cola, However, when manufacturing a wide-mouth container such as fruit jelly can and sealed can, a conic bottle blank as shown in FIG. 2 must be adopted. Such conic bottle blank with small height while large width can be hardly arranged and released in unified direction by a general feeding/vibrating machine.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a distributing/feeding device which is able to sequentially arrange numerous wide-mouth bottle blanks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above distributing/feeding device for wide-mouth bottle blanks, which works more efficiently than manned feeding operation.
According to the above objects, the distributing/feeding device of the present invention includes: a rotary seat including a first driving member and a rotary disc, each time the rotary disc is driven by the first driving member, the rotary disc rotating by a predetermined angle, several material racks being disposed on predetermined portions of the rotary disc at certain intervals; a feeding mechanism disposed beside the rotary disc, the feeding mechanism including a lifting board and a second driving member for driving the lifting board to up and down reciprocally move; and a clamping mechanism disposed above the feeding mechanism, the clamping mechanism including a clamping seat which is swingable within a predetermined range and a material taking member disposed on the clamping seat and up and down reciprocally movable. When the clamping seat is moved to a predetermined position, a predetermined section of the material taking member is just positioned above a material rack for fixedly holding a work piece placed in the material rack. Numerous work pieces are at the same time placed in the material racks on the rotary seat. The clamping mechanism and the feeding mechanism are able to continuously take out the work pieces serially piled on the material racks one by one and sequentially feed the work pieces.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: